Where s my love
by circelilith
Summary: Un encuentro por coincidencia termina por cambiarles la vida, pero ambos saben que el destino de ese amor será inevitable y que podrá incluso terminar muy mal. ¿Morirá esa luz de esperanza? One Shot, Songfic. Y si, lo adivinaron Saga x Saori.


**Holaaa ¿me extrañaron? jajaja posiblemente no, pero en fin. Yo sí a ustedes XD Ya se que había prometido volver con algo más largo que estos One Shots, y créanme que ya está en proceso peeroo, no lo pude evitar. Se me atravesó de nuevo una hermosa canción que no pude sacar de mi cabeza por días hasta que terminó en esto.**

 **La canción se llama como el titulo del fic y es de SYML, un chico no muy conocido comercialmente pero que hizo esta canción preciosa, llena de melancolía. Les dejo el link de youtube de la versión en vivo por si alguien se anima a escucharla watch?v=lPA_npG1WUc**

 **Espero les agrade...**

* * *

 **WHERE´S MY LOVE**

El caballero de la tercera casa miraba por la ventana de su templo con melancolía. Hacía apenas 3 meses que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Había encontrado lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado. La había encontrado a ella. A pesar de conocerla desde su nacimiento, jamás hubiera pensado que ella sería quien cambiara su mundo. No de esta manera. Había despertado algo en él que no sabía podía llegar a sentir, algo que apagaba cualquier dolor o tristeza que hubiera habido en su corazón.

Él había regresado al igual que el resto de los caballeros dorados caídos, gracias al perdón de los dioses. El orden en el santuario se había restaurado y era una era de paz y reconstrucción. Su hermano y él ahora compartían deberes; aunque el titulo y la armadura le pertenecían al mayor por decreto. Shion seguía como patriarca y se había vuelto estricto y autoritario respecto al cumplimiento de normas, quería dar el ejemplo de su guía, ahora que Athena se encontraba con nosotros, quería emendar cualquier error que anteriormente hubiera cometido, todos buscaban la redención a su manera.

Durante un tiempo, la cotidianidad de sus días empezaron a formar un vacío dentro de él. Un vacío que ni sus amigos, ni su hermano llenaban. Un vacío que empezaba a carcomerlo por dentro. La vida misma le producía dolor, hubiera preferido el descanso eterno a encontrarse aquí de nuevo, enfrentando sus errores, enfrentando a su diosa cada que cruzaban miradas tímidas. Prefería la soledad, por lo que se ofrecía para hacer las guardias en los lugares más alejados del recinto, donde podía caminar por los parajes que lo rodeaban. El silencio de los jardines y bosques que rodeaban al santuario eran bastos gracias al cosmos de Athena, y esos paisajes lo reconfortaban un poco.

Así fue como un día la encontró, jugando con las flores, sentada en el pasto. Era preciosa, toda una visión, podía notarlo a pesar de no deber hacerlo. Ella se asustó al verlo porque estaba ahí sin el conocimiento del patriarca, quien se rehusaba a darle libertad a la quinceañera, ni siquiera dentro de su propio dominio. Pero al ver que el dorado se mostró comprensivo ante su necesidad de libertad, ella se sintió tranquila.

Aquella tarde de verano, fue la primera vez que ellos hablaron más allá de lo formal. Ella insistió en que la acompañara y él aceptó. Fue una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de ambos.

La agradable charla los hizo perder la noción del tiempo hasta que el ocaso los sorprendió bajo aquel árbol. Ambos sintieron una alegría extraña, una sensación que era desconocida para los dos. Y sin siquiera acordarlo, la siguiente tarde se encontraron de nuevo y por _casualidad_. Cada uno sentía esa necesidad de continuar hablando al siguiente día y aunque jamás hubo una declaración o algún plan para continuar haciéndolo, sucedió. Cada uno encontraba el camino cada tarde para llegar a su lugar secreto.

La diosa se sentía temerosa todo el tiempo, pero había algo que la empujaba hasta la sombra de aquel olivo que servía de escondite para esa _amistad._ Se repetía todo el tiempo que nada había de malo en hablar con su caballero y sentirse acompañada por él; pero en el fondo sabía que no era soledad lo que la hacía buscarlo, era una atracción, eran sus ojos verdes que la atraían como un imán para contemplarlos, era su cabello índigo que caía suavemente sobre su afilado rostro, era el olor a pasto recién cortado que emanaba de él, era el calor de sus manos que sentía cuando la charla lo llevaba a acariciar el rostro de la chica suavemente.

El caballero por su parte había empezado a vivir como en un sueño, donde tenía una razón por la cual despertar cada mañana. De cierta manera, empezaba a dejar atrás su niñez solitaria, sus rencillas con su hermano, su sombrío secreto que lo orilló a hacer tanto mal. Sí, ella lo había vuelto a la vida, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sabía que quizá jamás podría estrecharla en sus brazos como tanto anhelaba, pero el saber que ella disfrutaba de su compañía era suficiente para continuar aquel platónico idilio. En ocasiones fantaseaba pensando que su diosa pudiera corresponder aquel sentimiento que crecía cada día en su corazón, para luego culparse por dichos pensamientos. Pero es que era imposible no tenerlos al estar cerca de ella y mirar sus claros ojos, su perfecta boca, su nívea y fría piel, pues siempre que se atrevía a rozar sus dedos en su cara, estaba fría.

Después de varias semanas de repetir aquella cita en ese paraje cerca del lago, sucedió lo que parecía inevitable. Un beso.

Esa tarde comenzó a llover, cómo si las mismas nubes lloraran de emoción ante dicho encuentro. Ambos se resguardaron bajo el olivo y él se atrevió a acercarla para intentar cubrirla, pues la chica titiritaba. Ella alzo su cabeza mirándolo y abrió un poco los labios en una poco consiente invitación. Él no pudo pensar más y se acercó hasta cerrar sus labios con los de él. Las frías gotas se mezclaron con el calor de las bocas y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. La sensación eléctrica que produjo esa muestra de afecto, los hizo olvidar el dolor que había en sus almas. Ahí, en aquel paraje solitario al que nadie frecuentaba, la diosa se entregó al caballero; olvidando cualquier estatus o título, se perdieron en la humedad y frío de la creciente oscuridad, sin tomar en cuenta nada más que aquel deseo que había en sus cuerpos. Y jamás volvieron a ser los mismos.

Desde ese día, Saga sintió cómo ese vacío desaparecía. Su corazón estaba lleno de amor a su diosa, a SU Athena. Sabía las consecuencias que esto podría traerle si alguien se enteraba, pero ya era imposible detenerse. Ella por su parte, con su juventud e ingenuidad se había enamorado de tal manera, que poco le importaba el rol que debía desempeñar.

Los meses habían seguido su curso, el viento del otoño había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que iba complicándose verse en el mismo lugar, pues cuando lo hacían el frío les calaba los huesos. La diosa, desesperada por estar cerca de su amado, quitó el campo que impedía la teletransportación, para que así, él pudiera llegar hasta ella. Y él obediente, cada noche la visitó. Solo la luz de la luna era testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban bajo las sábanas blancas, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera tener suficiente.

* * *

Saga se separó de la ventana. Lo que tanto había temido, terminó sucediendo. Shion se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Indignado se opuso a que el resto de los dorados se enteraran y queriendo salvaguardar la honra de la diosa, lo enviaría a Cabo Sunion, fingiendo una misión ante los demás, una de la que no regresaría. A pesar de su enfado, debía ser discreto, por lo que determinó darle un día para entregarle el puesto a Kanon, debía permanecer en su templo haciendo los preparativos necesarios, para partir por la mañana, obviamente sin poder despedirse de su amada.

Athena se había opuesto al decreto, pero poco le valía después de su comportamiento. El patriarca había decidido mantenerla en su cámara privada y que nadie pudiera verla sin su inspección. Ella lloró en su cama por horas, sin querer aceptar que su amor terminaría así. Sus sábanas ahora frías quedaron empapadas de llanto y vergüenza.

A Saga no le importaba el castigo impuesto para él, solo se preocupaba por aquella niña de cabellos lilas que habitaba en su alma. ¿Que sería de ella? No quería imaginarla triste, pues su sonrisa era de lo más preciado en todo el mundo. Esa era su chica, la de huesos fríos, la que podía ser una poderosa diosa en un cuerpo frágil, la que podía hacerlo luchar ante el contra el mismo Hades y al mismo tiempo llenarla de amor y ternura. Pero a partir de esa tarde no volvería a estar con ella. Aunque quisiera contener las lagrimas, algunas se escaparon recorriendo su rostro cuesta abajo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un destello de cosmos perturbado que se alejaba. Una extraña sensación de desasosiego recorrió su cuerpo y, desobedeciendo la orden de permanecer en su templo hasta su partida, subió lo más rápido que pudo al salón del patriarca. Shion molesto intentó detenerlo, pero al geminiano poco le importaron los gritos y sermones. Entró a la habitación de Saori pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Shion alarmado indicó que la buscaran en las doce casas. Saga sabía que no la encontrarían ahí. Había tomado el atajo por el cual cada tarde de verano iba a su encuentro. Una carta estaba sobre la cama. Era dirigida a él, por lo que la leyó…

* * *

Saori en aquel momento, ya caminaba por aquel prado, la tarde moría y el pardo de la noche estaba dándole la bienvenida. Tocaba la grama con los pies desnudos, sintiendo el viento del otoño en el rostro. Miraba el olivo en el que charlaron aquel día por primera vez, el mismo que los cobijo de la lluvia que acompañó su primer beso. Era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, no había un mejor lugar para pasar aquel momento. Se acercó al lago mirando el reflejo de la luna e introdujo los pies en el agua helada, queriendo sentirse viva y acercando el cofre que llevó consigo…

Saga salió, alejándose de los templos, sin importarle las amenazas del patriarca. Sabía que no tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo, a pesar de su posición, no se arriesgaría a atacarlo directamente. Después de un par de amenazas e insultos, Saga lo tomó del cuello, culpándolo de lo que pudiera sucederle a la diosa. Pero no debía quedarse ahí, por lo que lo liberó, arrojandole la carta en la cara y saliendo del lugar. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado alterados _¿Donde estaba su amor?_ Caminó por los campos de entrenamiento, queriendo creer que quizá no estaba lejos, buscó por todos lados pensando. _¿Huiste de mí? No lo se… Pero sí es así, vuelve…_

Los soldados empezaron a movilizarse, preocupados por la desaparición de Athena. Él apresuro sus pasos, no logra encontrar su rastro, parecía haber desaparecido como un fantasma, como si no quisiera ser encontrada, su cosmos no se sentía por ningún lugar. Él busca y busca en medio de la noche que ya se ha posado en el cielo. ¿ _que te hizo huir? ¿por qué escapar en vez de confiar en mí?_

Dentro de él empezó a sentir el mismo vacío de antes. El miedo lo recorrió en forma de un rápido frío que inundósu cuerpo. _Saori ¿Acaso no sabes que tu y yo sangramos_ _igual_ _?_ _¿No sabes que somos uno y sentimos lo mismo? Vuelve por favor._ A pesar de no querer quebrarse, la angustia lo hizo llorar, mientras avanzó hacia el lago. El cosmos de la diosa se hizo perceptible de nuevo pero desvaneciéndose, subiendo más allá de las nubes negras que la noche mostraba. _Si tu miedo te hizo huir, no me importa, no necesito saber tus razones, no importan tus dudas, solo vuelve a mí,_ decía él para sí mismo.

Empezó a correr sin parar hasta llegar a aquel campo. La oscuridad solo era opacada por algunos rayos de luna que reflejaron el blanco vestido flotando sobre el agua. La daga dorada estaba a su lado, sus cabellos lilas cubrían su rostro y la sangre había corrido mezclándose con el agua del lago. Saga cayó de rodillas a su lado. _¿Era muy tarde?_ _Huesos fríos, despierta…_ Se quebró por completo y derramó sus lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de la diosa, tomándola y meciéndola sin poderlo creer. _¿Por qué debía repetir esta misma escena?_ La que tantas pesadillas le había producido antes. _¿Por qué debía perderla así de nuevo? Saorí, vuelve a mí. Athena..._

Lo había tenido todo, por un momento, lo tuvo sin saberlo. Si tan solo ella se lo hubiera dicho antes, si hubiera confiado en él, jamás la habría dejado sola. Pero para ella, una vergüenza peor que una diosa profanada, era una diosa embarazada. Y ella no quería pensar en estar sin su amado y en que su hijo sufriera humillaciones. Sí, lo había tenido todo gracias a ella y así mismo, ella se lo había arrebatado en un segundo. ¿ _Acaso no sabía cuanto la amaba?_ _¿No sabía que él solo existía para ella? ¿No sabías que sangramos igual?_ _Se que huiste, pero vuelve a mí, solo regre_ _sa a mí…_

Nadie responde a las palabras del caballero, nadie ha llegado hasta ahí, solo son los dos, como siempre fue. Él la abraza con mucha fuerza y besa su frente, la cual cada vez pierde más el calor de la vitalidad. _Debi_ _ste_ _haber sentido mucho miedo y_ _yo_ _no logre llegar a tiempo,_ _no estuve ahí_ _._ _Saori...¿Acaso no sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿_ _N_ _o sabe_ _s_ _que sufrimos lo mismo?_ Dice mientras busca con su mano la daga llena de la sangre de la diosa.

... _Si tu sangraste, yo sangraré igual. Si tienes miedo, ya voy_ _para allá_ _…_

* * *

 **Si, lo sé... Debo de dejar de escuchar música tan deprimente o terminaré como estos dos!**

 **Espero que pronto se me pase mi etapa dramática y que a pesar de darle un final tan trágico, lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
